Family Reunion
by thothlover
Summary: Summary inside.  Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__: Okay, this is my very first fanfic with Hellsing. Also, I have only read the first 4 Manga books and own all 4 disks of the Hellsing series but only the first 2 of the Ultimate series. Bear with me people._

_Also, sadly, I don't know the name of one bride of Alucard's so I will come up with a name of my own. (From the movie 'Van Helsing' which you've all seen (I hope) the first two names of Alucard's wives are Marishka and Aleera (I hope I'm writing their names right). But they will not be in this story, just the dark haired wife who will be named Elmeera.). Please R/R._

_**I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE!!**_

Family Reunion.

Chapter 1

**Hellsing Manor**

Alucard sighed with boredom in his room, glad that no one else was around to hear him. _"What a boring day. There's nothing to do, no ghouls or vampires to kill; not even Father Anderson is around to kick around."_ The count thought and sighed yet again and ran a hand through his hair and then he yawned a big yawn. "That's it, I'm going out for some fresh air." He said and stood up, stretched and reported to Integra that he was going out for a walk and promised he wouldn't cause trouble, unless it was Father Anderson.

**Streets of London**

The count walked through the streets of London looking into a few shop windows. He stopped in front of a jewelry store shop and looked inside. A woman in there, reminded him of one of his three wives. She had long, thick yet sleek black hair; her body was slender and her breasts full. She was perfect in every way, but he could not see her face. He could also see her skin was a bit pale, he stood there and looked at her and didn't notice her come out and stand before him. "My love, you haven't changed a bit." Elmeera said and smirked, giving him a full view of her fangs. Alucard was stunned and he felt his heart jump "Can it be? After all these centuries?" He asked low and she nodded, "Indeed it is my lord. I managed to escape. Come, follow me to my place and shall explain everything to you." She said and he followed.

**Elmeera's home**

Alucard sat down in the living room with his wife beside him and laughed, "Those were good times we had." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Yes they indeed were. Oh," She started "How could I forget. I bore you a son." She said and blushed with embarrassment for forgetting, Alucard looked stunned, shocked and surprised. "What? A son?" He questioned and at that moment the front door opened and closed "Mother, I'm home." A young male's voice said and then entered the living room and stared at his mother and unknown father on the couch. The young man resembled Alucard in more ways then one he even had dark hair like both his parents, "Vincent. This is your father. The great Count Dracula." She said and the boy's eyes widened and a small smile crossed his lips, "My love, this is your son, Vincent Vladislaus Dragulia." Alucard smirked and nodded towards his son who bowed and then walked to them, the boy was at a loss of words he was finally seeing his father after all this time. Alucard stood up and almost immediately Vincent wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him, surprisingly Alucard did the same. It made Elmeera smile, the two men then sat back down, Vincent was in the middle "How was night school?" Elmeera asked as she stood up and poured some more blood into the wine glasses she and Alucard had and then poured some for her son. "It was alright. We actually watched a video about," He paused and looked to his father and smiled, then turned his head back to his mother "About father." He said and took a sip of the blood.

A few hours later the three had talked and managed to catch up on things. The count looked at the clock, it was 4 A.M. he knew he should be getting back to the manor, but he could not leave his family. "Why don't you ask her?" Elmeera whispered low enough for only her husband to hear. Vincent was now sitting in the kitchen doing his homework. Only four more months and he would graduate. Alucard licked his lips and finished his drink. "I can always do that. And I will, but tomorrow. By now, Master Integra is asleep and so is everyone else." He said and looked into his wife's eyes and brought a hand up to caress her cheek. Elmeera leaned in to the touch then nodded, "Come back tomorrow. You are always welcome in this house." She said with a smile and the two stood up and embraced each other and kissed. A low smacking sound could be heard when their kiss broke and Vincent raised an eyebrow and forced himself not to snigger. Alucard walked in and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I must go now. But I will be back tomorrow." He said and Vincent turned his head "Promise?" The young boy asked and Alucard nodded with a smile "Promise." He said and both father and son shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Next evening, Hellsing manor**

Alucard didn't want to admit it but he had been nervous as he walked into Sir Integra's office. He had explained everything to her and to his very surprise Integra had been very calm about it and had even allowed them to join when and if they wanted. Alucard was bursting with joy and dancing inside as he walked down the streets of London and to his wife's house. He stopped right in front of the door and rang the doorbell and hid his right hand behind his back, holding a bouquet of red roses for his wife. Vincent answered the door and smiled at his dad and let him inside, telling him his mom was upstairs changing.

But unknown to both Alucard and his son, someone had been watching them from across the street. It was Father Alexander Anderson _"So the vampire has a family? That I never knew could be possible, wonder for how long he has managed to keep that secret from me." _The priest thought and decided to look into the matter.

"Oh, Alucard! They are beautiful!" Elmeera said as she took the bouquet and smelled the roses, she gave her husband a kiss before she then went to put the flowers in water. Vincent and Alucard were sitting on the living room couch, "Can you walk in the day light?" Alucard asked after a moment of silence "Yes, I can. So can mother." Vincent answered and Alucard smirked, "You do that a lot." Vincent said and turned his head to his mother as she walked in the flowers in a vase and put them in the middle of the living room dining table. The count raised an eyebrow "Do what a lot?" He asked, "Smirk." Vincent quickly answered and Elmeera chuckled "I'll be right back." She said and walked back into the kitchen. "I do, do I?" Alucard asked his attention fully on his son "Yeah, ya do." The boy answered and shrugged. As Elmeera entered the room again, she held a tray with drinks on it (blood of course). The two men got up and sat down by the living room dining table as Elmeera placed the drinks there and the three began to talk.

**Hellsing Manor**

"Where did Master Alucard go?" Seras Victoria asked Sir Integra, "He went to visit his family. It seems that one of his wives' survived and gave birth to a son." Integra answered Seras curiosity and lit one of her cigars. Seras mouth dropped and she gaped then Walter placed a finger under her chin and closed her mouth, "Miss Victoria, you should not gap, it's not polite." He said and walked over to Integra and began to discuss some matters that Seras didn't find at all interesting and so she went for a walk around the premises and was.

**Somewhere in a flat (apartment, for those of you who don't know what a flat is; which I doubt are many) in London**

Father Anderson sighed and rubbed his face, for how long had he been going through papers and files just to try and find out when Alucard had a family? He glanced at the clock, three hours. It was time for a little brake, the priest stood up and walked to a cupboard and took out a bottle of Scotch and poured some in a glass. This was the only time he could drink without Maxwell knowing. "Bloody bastard." He said under his breath, "Who does he think he is? Going around like that, having a family." Anderson continued and gulped down the Scotch in one gulp and poured himself some more as he sat back down pushing the papers away so they wouldn't get ruined.

The priest pondered over it for a long time until he started to drift in and out of sleep. He would call Maxwell up in the morning to ask for some help on this. For now, he was going to call it a night. He gulped down the last of the Scotch in his glass and put the bottle back and went to the bedroom.

**Hellsing Manor, basement**

Seras Victoria was walking around, bored out of her mind. She sighed, almost sounding like a horse when she did so. Perhaps some target practice would be good? No, she wasn't in the mood for that. What could she do? Many things but she obviously didn't want to do some of them and didn't like most of them. "Maybe I should just go and read a book." She said to herself and walked back upstairs to the library. When she arrived there, she found a rather interesting book _'Dracula by Bram Stoker'_ she began to read it. Halfway through the book she knew whom she was reading about, it was her master Alucard! She looked from the book a moment and smiled and continued reading it.

**Elmeera's place**

"Go fish." Vincent said and Alucard drew a card and rolled his eyes, the two had been playing card games and weren't tiring of it while Elmeera had started to sew. "Got any fives?" Vincent asked and Alucard grunted and handed three pair of fives to his son. They had agreed not to use telepathy in this game, after all that wouldn't be any fun. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Elmeera paused her sewing and got up to answer the door. "Lestat! It's so good to see you. Come in." She said, Alucard raised an eyebrow "So, you're still alive after all this time?" He called and Lestat immediately walked into the living room, "Yes I am. And I can see that so are you." Lestat said and bowed before the count and walked over to Vincent and messed with his hair a bit, "Stop it, I'm not a child anymore." Vincent replied and Lestat said something in French that made Alucard laugh. "Got any tens?" Vincent asked his father, "Go fish." Alucard said and Vincent drew a card. "Who's winning?" Lestat asked as he sat down, Alucard just cast him a look of annoyance but Lestat didn't see. Vincent sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, "Dad's winning." He said as he pointed to the deck near his father's sunglasses. Lestat raised both eyebrows and rolled his eyes as he watched the game.

Elmeera could see Alucard was slightly annoyed that Lestat was there, after all the two of them weren't that good friends. The game ended with him winning and Vincent thinking of another game called '52 pickup' then suddenly Vincent through the deck of cards all over the place, "What are you doing?" Alucard asked as he watched the cards all over the floor and on the table "It's 52 pickup. Now pick up the cards." His son answered and laughed as he stood up to walk upstairs, obviously hearing his cell phone ring. Alucard wasn't that pleased but picked up the cards nonetheless. Lestat hadn't been paying attention to that, but had been paying a lot more attention to Elmeera and her breasts, Alucard caught a dirty thought from Lestat and growled and punched him in the face, breaking his nose "OW! What the fuck was that for?!" Lestat said angrily as he snapped his nose back to its previous position. "For having such perverted thoughts about _my_ wife!" Alucard growled back and Elmeera blushed yet at the same time she was slightly annoyed.

**Two hours later**

"And don't ever think about coming back!" Alucard shouted as he watched Lestat run off and then slam the door shut as Elmeera and Vincent watched in amazement and surprise.

Vincent had walked down to see what the hubbub and commotion was about and immediately told his friend he'd call him back later as he watched his father and Lestat fight and his mom try to brake it up without no avail.

Alucard turned around and walked to his wife, "Don't ever and I do mean ever, contact that son of a bitch ever again nor let him inside!" He hissed and Elmeera nodded "I promise you my love." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you two are gonna get it on at least wait for me to be out of here." Vincent teased and started to walk up the stairs, but was stopped as an arm wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him down, "You spend too much time inside. Let's all go out for a walk." Alucard said and before Vincent could reply the three of them were outside, his mom already wearing her coat and purse. "You know. I'm supposed to be studying." Vincent tried to talk himself out of this but failed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**London Hyde Park**

Elmeera and Alucard were sitting on a bench, talking, their faces coming closer and closer to each other until they were only inches apart, "Get a room you two." Vincent said and ruined the romantic moment his parent's were having, the couple rolled their eyes and sat straight. The count turned his head and saw Seras Victoria coming towards him, she had obviously seen him too "Master! There you are master! I've been worried sick about you." She said and stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting." Seras apologized and was about to go when Vincent grabbed her leg, "Don't leave me alone with those two lovebirds!" He practically pleaded and without being told twice Seras stayed. Elmeera and Alucard gave each other a look and then shrugged at least now Vincent had someone else to talk to.

**Elmeera's house**

"Good night, my love." Elmeera bid her husband good night "Night dad." Vincent said right before his mother could close the door and his Alucard bid them both good night as he and Seras headed back to the Hellsing manor. "Alright, now be a good boy and help me clean up." Elmeera said and her son nodded and helped his mom clean up. Once they were done, he went upstairs to his room to finish studying and Elmeera went to her room to continue sowing.

**Elmeera's house, later that day**

The doorbell rang and rang and Vincent yawned as he walked down the stairs in his leopard pajama, his hair was all messy, as he had been woken up, his mom was obviously working. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes with the back of his left hand, "Yeah?" He said tiredly and then opened his eyes to see a priest standing there, a rather tall blond priest. "Oh, sorry father." He began "Don't apologize my child, if there is anyone who should apologize it is I. I'm sorry for waking you up." Father Anderson replied and put on a smile, Vincent nodded "Do you want to come in?" Vincent asked and Anderson approved of that, indeed he did want in. Vincent let him in and escorted him to the kitchen where he made the priest some tea.

Father Anderson had started talking about some other unimportant godly stuff until he got to the point, "I couldn't help but see, that when I was walking by the other day a man came here. Do you know that man is a vampire?" Alexander asked, as the boy looked quite human to him so he had no idea. Vincent pretended not to know and looked shocked "What? A vampire! I thought they were only fiction! Nothing but mere stories!" He ranted and Father Anderson held up a hand to stop him, _"It's obvious the boy has no clue that Alucard is a vampire. But now that he knows, how well can he keep it secret without letting him know?"_ He asked himself "Do not fear my child." Anderson began "It is the way of the vampire to fool humans into thinking it is one of us." He paused, _"Heh, so the priest actually thinks I'm human. I'll let father know of this priest and let him know that he thinks mom and I are human. We pass it off easily!"_ Vincent thought and looked at the priest, "My thought is that the vampire is trying to per sway your mother into loving him and then he will either drink all her blood and kill her and you, or make her his bride and you his son." Father Anderson said and Vincent pretended to be speechless and look horrified.

The boy gulped, "I don't want to die or be the living dead. I want to live, finish school. I go to night school, it's the only time I'm free, I actually had the day off work today." He lied "I haven't lived my life enough to die so soon!" He quickly added. Anderson stood up "You won't. I'll be watching your home carefully tonight to see that nothing happens to you and your mother." He said and bowed before he left.

**That night at the Hellsing manor**

Before Alucard could come over, he had received a telephone call from his son saying that Father Anderson came over earlier that morning and would be keeping a close eye on the house and them. They had walked around and Anderson had followed but luckily they had lost him and made their way over to him.

Walter had let them in and summoned Alucard as they wished. Vincent rather liked the big house; he let himself float up in the air as he took a better look. "Alucard, is this your family?" Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing asked as she walked down the stairs and eyeing Vincent who was currently floating around. As soon as he saw her he went down immediately and went beside his mother and father, basically squeezing himself in the middle. "Yes. This is my _lovely_ wife Elmeera and my son Vincent." Alucard said, in a rather creepy yet loving tone, and both Elmeera and Vincent bowed before Integra. Sir Integra cleared her throat "It's nice to meet you." She said as she too bowed. Though Integra didn't want to admit it, she was rather curious of how the two had managed to stay hidden. "It's nice to meet you too, Sir Integra. Alucard has told us much about you." Elmeera said and grinned; Integra raised an eyebrow and looked at Alucard "Oh, he has, has he." She said more then asked and then Alucard gave her an innocent look with that same creepy smirk he always has, looking like a child that did something wrong but loved the look on everybody's faces.

Alucard was now showing his wife and son around Hellsing manor, after talking for four hours straight. He had shown them everything upstairs and now he was showing them the basement. "Wow, it's big." Vincent said and his voice echoed a bit, "Not as big as the dungeon at our castle was." Elmeera added her voice but a whisper. Alucard nodded "True, but it is a bit more cozy and not so drafty." He said and Vincent looked at his parents and pouted; he never got to see the castle and found it sad. Sensing their son not feeling well about them talking about the castle the two placed an arm over his shoulders and smiled at him, making him smile a bit as well. "Cheer up, it's not like the castle was," Alucard paused looking for the right word "Charming." Elmeera said and Alucard agreed, "Sure it was beautiful at first but it went to ruin during the fights and wars over the centuries and basically turned down right ugly." Elmeera said and Alucard wrinkled his nose, making Vincent chuckle. He looked funny and downright different. Alucard messed with his son's hair, getting a rather displeased growl from Vincent "Get used to this, I'm going to be doing this a lot more from now on." Alucard said and chuckled. Elmeera wasn't paying attention to the two as she had stopped and looked at the two continue to walk and talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Elmeera's house**

Elmeera and Vincent were packing their things. Vincent had graduated and now they were moving to the Hellsing manor to live Alucard and the others. They had sold the house with furniture and all. Alucard was helping them carry the boxes to a jeep he had 'borrowed' from Hellsing. He had borrowed it when no one saw and hadn't bothered to ask Integra if he could borrow it or not. But then again, Alucard wasn't much of a 'person' to pay attention to the rules.

"Thank you so much again for helping us, my love." Elmeera said and kissed Alucard on the cheek as the last box was put in the jeep. Alucard smiled and watched as Vincent walked out with an iPod and the music was already playing and the headphones in his ears. Husband and wife looked at each other and shrugged; then the new owners arrived and Elmeera signed the contract that completed the sale. Then the three of them got in the jeep and drove off to Hellsing manor.

**Hellsing manor**

Once there, Integra was waiting outside accompanied my Walter and Seras. Alucard sniggered and parked the car and got out. Then was yelled at by Integra before he could even open his mouth.

Vincent and his mother looked at each other and then back at Integra whom was yelling at Alucard who was rolling his eyes and looking somewhere else then the woman who was yelling at him.

After having standing outside for the two hours Alucard been yelled at and the thirty minutes of getting their stuff into Alucard's room they were relaxing in their new room. Alucard had gotten two other chairs and they all sat there talking and having fun their own way. "Well, at least you're not allowed to drive anymore. That must suck, dad." Vincent said more then asked, a knock on the door came and Alucard knew it was Seras. "Master, we are needed in Manchester in an abandoned warehouse. Your wife and son are supposed come with us, it's Integra's orders master." Seras said through the door and hurried upstairs. The three got ready and then head off to Manchester.

**Manchester, England**

Vincent and Seras had been teamed up and were on the top floor. The old warehouse was twenty stories high and the two hadn't said a word since they got up there. Seras opened the last door on the floor, "Nothing." The two sighed with disappointment they had been hoping to find something or someone here. A ghoul or a vampire but there was nothing and the two couldn't hear shooting from Alucard and Elmeera. "Think they've found anything?" Vincent asked Seras who shrugged at the question and took out her walkie-talkie "Master, the top floor is empty and secure. Have you found anything yet?" She asked into it but they received no reply, "Master? Master are you there?" She asked into the walkie-talkie and again received no reply. Vincent sniggered "Their probably making out." He whispered and the two giggled then broke into laughter. But that moment was cut short as they heard heavy breathing coming from behind them, the two gulped and turned around only to fly in the air screaming and then hugging each other **((A/N: Like Jessie (y?) and James in Pokémon always do xD)). **"A-a-a-a-a WEREWOLF!!!" The two shouted in union and bolted out the door with the Werewolf right behind them.

**Old abandoned warehouse, basement**

A very frustrated Alucard was trying to contact his only son and his vampire servant through the walkie-talkie then he gave up and turned it off as he snuck up behind his wife and pinched her butt. "You cheeky bastard." Elmeera giggled and gave him a teasing wink, it seemed this warehouse was empty and no one and nothing was in there.

The two had been making out in a room for not longer then an hour when they heard screaming and then suddenly seeing the door fly open and close by a very frightened Seras Victoria and Vincent. The two were busy barricading the door with boxes and other stuff in the room to see the grown up vampires dress and fix themselves. "What are you two doing?" Alucard asked and the two jumped in the air and turned around, "W-w-w-werewolf." The two stammered out and hid behind the count as they looked to the door. "What?! A Werewolf! That can't be, if there were Werewolves here we'd have picked up their scent as we got inside!" Alucard and Elmeera shouted in union and looked angrily at the door. They were going to be there for a long time, Elmeera picked up the walkie-talkie and turned it back on and managed to contact Integra and tell her about the Werewolves before the door broke down and at least ten Werewolves jumped in.

As parental instincts kicked in the two adult vampires they quickly helped Vincent and Seras through the vent to get out safely and them to take on the Werewolves. It was no job for kids.

Once out the two wasted no time in running to one of the vans and getting in, sitting down and sighing with relief. Unfortunately for them they could hear everything that was going on inside the warehouse. They gazed at each other for a moment thinking of all the bad things that **could** happen and frowned.

**Next night, Hellsing manor**

"I'm so glad the two of you are OK." Seras said and smiled, "Yeah it was really a long battle mom and dad." Vincent cut in also smiling, looking at his parents with pride and joy. Alucard and Elmeera sat where they were and smiled sheepishly back at the two younger vampires speechless. Walter walked in and announced an emergency meeting that only included Alucard and Elmeera. Seras Victoria and Vincent raised their eyebrows in confusion and then looked at Walter who only bowed and left the room with Alucard and his wife.

**Inside Integra's office**

"…And so you two do understand that we have to be on high alert this time. That also means it would be best and safe, if Vincent and Seras didn't go on more missions for a while." Integra finished and lit her cigar as both Alucard and Elmeera nodded in agreement. "But, master Integra," Elmeera began "How will we brake this to them. Surely they enjoy the missions and all, and I'm also sure that they would love to skip a few to do what… **people** their age would do. But remember they **are** members of the Hellsing organization and wouldn't want to be left out of any of the missions." The dark haired woman finished and bowed respectfully before Integra as she was clearly thinking this over. Alucard smiled at his wife he couldn't have said this in better words in himself. "You're right Elmeera. And I don't want them coming in here yelling or whatever. I'll give them a mission on their own, surely they can do that." The head of the Hellsing said and took a puff of her cigar "And what mission would that be, my master?" The count said and smirked his trademark smirk. "I'm not sure yet, but rest assure it will be something they can handle if we encounter more of these Werewolves." Integra said and dismissed the two vampires.

In the library Vincent and Seras reading, they both looked up when they sensed Alucard and Elmeera coming, "How did the meeting go?" Seras asked and Vincent looked almost as curious as Seras. "It went well, but," Elmeera paused and looked at husband and they both scratched the back of their heads. "But?" Seras and Vincent said in union and waited for their reply, "But you can't go on any missions with us anymore, in case we encounter more of those Werewolves. Integra is already thinking of other missions for the two of you to go on." Alucard said quickly and both Vincent and Seras dropped face down on the floor, greatly disappointed "What? Why? We can handle the Werewolves!" The two younger vampires said yet again in union. "No, you cannot! They are much stronger then the two of you put together but Alucard and I are a lot stronger then they are put together! After all the two of you were running away from them and hid behind us!" Elmeera shouted and if the two younger vampires had puppy ears or kitten ears on the top of their heads, they would be flat on their heads about now. "Now, the two of you **will** listen to Integra and do the missions she sets before you, understood?" Elmeera added after a brief moment of silence, "Got it police girl?" Alucard added and the two younger vampires nodded, "Understood." They both said sadly and walked out of the library and into the garden to get some fresh air.

"Do you think we were a bit harsh on them?" Elmeera asked and Alucard shrugged "I don't know. You've been the one raising him not I. But I only wished I would have been there and helped you raised him." Alucard said and frowned, he had most certainly missed out a lot of his undead life. "He wasn't that hard to raise and besides I didn't raise all alone. I had help from, Lestat, Armand and Louis." Elmeera said and chuckled nervously. The count's left eye twitched and he very slowly turned his head around to look at his wife, "Come again?" He asked as if he hadn't heard what his wife said, "So, what do you want to do tonight?" Elmeera said to change the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hellsing manor**

A month had passed and both Alucard and Elmeera had been fighting vampires and Werewolves alike and about two days ago, Sir Integra had received news that now the Vatican section xiii was involved and would be _assisting_ them in the killing of the Werewolves and vampires. Both Integra and Alucard had growled and looked displeased by the situation but had eventually been calmed down by Walter and Elmeera.

And as for Seras Victoria and Vincent, they had gotten 'baby' missions, as they liked to call it. They had to stand guard over a house that was said to be a hideout of a vampire clan that was currently being chased by the Hellsing members.

At least 12 hours had passed until Father Anderson and Maxwell arrived at the Hellsing manor. The sun was already set and all four vampires were up and running, especially Seras Victoria and Vincent, apparently the boy had stolen her diary and was running around with it and trying to read it at the same time as she yelled and ran after him trying to get the book back. "Give it back!" "No!" Integra rubbed her temples and Maxwell and Anderson looked stunned and yet confused.

Instead of doing anything Alucard was sniggering in a corner trying to contain himself and Elmeera was busy by just staring at the two Vatican members. A snort escaped Alucard and he cleared his throat as all eyes went on him, boy that was uncomfortable. When Vincent ran passed Integra, she managed to get a hold of the collar of his shirt and thus making the younger vampire stop with a little chocking sound and end up facing the ceiling. "Thank you, Sir Integra." Seras said and snatched her diary back from Vincent's claws and started to head back to the basement to hide it better this time from the younger male. Vincent sighed and blinked as he just lay there staring at the ceiling, _"Not very clever."_ A voice said in his head and he sat up without using his hands and stared at his father _"You're telling me this, NOW?"_ Vincent said telepathically back and smirked and shook his head as he got up and walked to his parents.

An hour later everything had been explained to Father Anderson and Maxwell, though Alexander wasn't pleased at all that he would have to sleep in the same house as that vampire Alucard! How could he trust him? He couldn't, that was the point! But then again as the saying goes, _keep your friends' close but your enemies closer._ "Now, Alucard and Elmeera will show the two of you to your rooms." Integra said and began to do some paper work, Elmeera was rather excited about this (in a way) but Alucard was very much against it. _"Be nice!"_ Elmeera said to her husband and pinched his side, making the count's eyes grow wide behind his sunglasses.

Alucard mumbled as he walked through the garden and suddenly from the tree beside him his son hung upside down on a thick and strong branch in front of him "What's wrong with you?" He asked curiously and Alucard stared at him for a moment before sighing and crossed his arms, "Your mother." The count answered plainly and Vincent raised his eyebrows making a 'O' with his mouth as he knew what he was talking about and levitated himself the right side up and stood beside his father. "She's a woman, what do you except?" Vincent replied and the two chuckled but stopped soon enough after hearing 'I heard that.' From a rather annoyed wife and mother. Both father and son turned around nervously and gulped as they saw the look on Elmeera's face. "Uh, hi mom." Vincent said nervousness clear in his voice, "Hi honey." Alucard said the nervousness not so clear in his voice, he knew how to hide it but somehow he seemed to loose that ability with Elmeera. "Don't 'hi' me. Especially you Alucard! You should learn to be at least a bit nicer to Anderson _EVEN_ though he **IS** a priest! And as we both know, priests are supposed to get at least a tiny respect even though he is an enemy." Elmeera growled and Vincent was looking at his parents between turns "Can I go now?" He asked and Elmeera nodded and in the blink of an eye Vincent was gone. Now it was just the married couple and the garden, for a moment the two stared at each other but then it turned into a chase, Alucard turned around and ran as Elmeera followed. The two ran back and forth and suddenly, Anderson, Maxwell, Walter, Integra, Seras and Vincent were all watching the 'show' as Alucard ran from his wife who was currently screaming at him in Romanian and he was yelling back at her. _"Of all my three wives I had, Elmeera is always the one to scare the shit out of me!"_ Alucard thought as he continued to run from his wife and suddenly he was pounched and was lying on the ground face down with his wife on top. She was still shouting at him and then hit him the back of his head, "Ow, that hurt." The count whispered and Elmeera smirked "Well, it served you right!" She said angrily and then suddenly the two realized that they were being watched, when they turned their heads, Alucard could not have wished it more that he was dead because Anderson was watching, Elmeera on the other hand narrowed her eyebrows and growled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" She shouted and the others were startled, even Sir Integra. Vincent was already on the other end of the garden and almost at the house and had Seras after him. A snigger could be heard deep within Father Anderson and Maxwell shook his head and so did Integra and Walter. Alucard gave Alexander a warning growl and he stopped.

Elmeera waited impatiently for a reply and drummed her fingers on her arm and narrowed her eyebrows. Integra cleared her throat "We are here staring at the two of you obviously. It's time for a mission. A Werewolf has been spotted in the car rental AVIS. A few men that were cleaning have locked themselves up but I doubt they are alive." The head of the Hellsing said and Elmeera's face softened and both husband and wife smirked, and looked rather scary and eyed each other. Finally some fun, "Anderson will be going with you, this Werewolf is the biggest one we've seen. It's height is, well it's taller then four full grown men put together and ways as much as two double dagger busses and a mini van." Maxwell said and held out a picture of the Werewolf, "Walter downloaded the picture from the security cameras at the AVIS car rental." He added and Walter bowed slightly "Well then, we best be on our way." Alucard replied and got up, sliding his wife off his back and onto the ground, he gulped low enough for Anderson not to hear as he had forgotten about her.

And soon Alucard was running away from his wife, again. It seemed she was not too happy about all of this. "Elmeera, stop! It was an accident, I forgot you were on my back!" "Oh, so you forgot! I'll make you not forget!" The two undead couple shouted and ran back and forth in the garden as Father Anderson lay on the ground holding his stomach in a laughing fit and as was Seras Victoria and Vincent who were inside. Walter, Maxwell and Integra were all trying not to snigger, neither giggle, snort nor laugh but they were failing miserably. Maxwell was the first to fail and snorted then laughed. Integra second as she started to giggle and then go into a laughing fit. Walter on the other did snigger, giggle, snort and laugh.

**Three days later, Hellsing manor**

Vincent grinned and sniggered as he put the last tube of pink hair-dye in Father Alexander Anderson's shampoo bottle. He was careful to keep quiet as the paladin slept. The young vampire bit his lower lip so hard he broke the skin and bleed to keep himself from going into a laughing fit. In the body lotion bottle he had put a strong amount of tanning lotion.

When he was done he turned himself into a fog and got out of the room and into the hall before he turned back and walked about sniggering and grabbing his mouth to not laugh aloud and wake everyone up. It was almost time for the humans to wake up anyway. He headed for the basement and as he got there, he couldn't contain himself any longer and let out all his laughter. Which attracted his father to his room, Vincent had asked for a room on his own. "What's wrong with you?" Alucard asked calmly and waited until his son was calm enough to answer, taking a deep breath Vincent began "I put, hehe, I put," He cleared his throat "I put _pink_ hair-dye in Father Anderson's shampoo bottle and a dark tanning lotion in his body lotion bottle." And then the teen vampire had a fit. Alucard grinned and could just as well imagine Anderson with _pink_ hair, but the tanning lotion; he couldn't see what that would do. "Calm down. The pink hair I can deal with but the lotion?" The count asked and raised an eyebrow "That's the best part!" Vincent said and smirked evilly "You see, it backfires. It's supposed to make your skin all tan right, but in this case…it makes you paler. I made some changes to the ingredients." Vincent sniggered whilst Alucard rolled his eyes then smirked, it would be funny to see Father Anderson pale with pink hair. A snigger escaped him and Vincent smiled and walked behind his father and jumped him. "Piggy bag ride!" "Have you gotten into the sugar?" Alucard asked as he grabbed hold of his son's legs to keep him from falling. "Maybe." Vincent chuckled and then the two walked around for a bit before Alucard returned his son who then crawled into his coffin and fell asleep.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" A horrified scream could be heard coming from Father Anderson's room. "He's gonna get it! I'm gonna _kill_ that little brat!" Alexander Anderson growled and clenched his fists and storming out of the room.

Integra and Maxwell had been walking to Alexander's room to see what was wrong when they had heard the scream, but as they saw Anderson they screamed themselves and then had to control themselves as not to laugh. "Where are you going?" Integra asked after managing to calm down "To kill that little brat vampire." Anderson growled, "I don't think so, he's one of _my_ men and if you kill him you can go after the Werewolves yourself!" Integra said harshly and pulled on Alexander's collar and pulled him back. "And we all know, you guys can't defeat them alone and neither can we. Not even with two powerful vampires on our side." She added rather calmly.

**A month or two later**

A month or two later, they had managed to exterminate the Werewolf population and Father Anderson and Maxwell had gone back to Italy to talk with the pope. Alucard sighed and slummed himself down on the couch in the library and actually relaxed, his wife on a chair across from him was reading a book and she looked up. "I haven't seen you this relaxed since," Elmeera paused "Hm, well. I can't remember it's been too long." She said and smiled kindly at him and he smiled back at her. But Alucard's relaxation was cut short by a very loud 'Give it back!' from Seras and a very teasing evil laugh from Vincent. "Seras loves Pip, Seras loves Pip!" Vincent sang as he ran around the manor holding Seras's diary. _"Thank god Pip's not here."_ Seras thought, Pip had gone on a vacation to get away from Alucard; he had freaked him out a bit.

Alucard took a deep breath and looked at his wife, who seemed to get his point and giggled as he started to smirk his trademark smirk "Oh you." Elmeera said and closed the book; stood up and sat down in her husband's lap and the two locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Suddenly the two disappeared and at the same time Vincent ran into the library followed by a very angry Seras Victoria.

In her office Integra rubbed her temples, both Seras Victoria and Vincent were getting on her nerves. Walter entered with a tea called 'Tension Tamer' it was supposed to sooth Integra a bit as Vincent teased Seras. "Thank you Walter." She said and Walter bowed "My pleasure Integra, is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked and Integra thought, "Yeah, there is. I suddenly find myself craving some chocolate cake with strawberry frosting." She said and Walter figured she was having her period and bowed again "I'll go and make it then." He said and left.

**The end!**


End file.
